This invention relates to toothbrushes and particularly portable toothbrushes that are self contained and disposable.
Rather than carrying a toothbrush and toothpaste separately and then looking for a water source, applicant""s invention permits carrying the brush alone and its use in any environment. This invention is patentably distinguishable over the prior art that includes the following patents discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,009 to Marshall is directed to a disposable toothbrush that includes dehydrated toothpaste on the bristles and a mouthwash reservoir in the handle. The brush depends on saliva to moisten the bristles and activate the dehydrated toothpaste.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,868 to Frazill discloses a self-contained dentifrice package on the head of a toothbrush which is enclosed by a soft plastic covering and which releases dentifrice through a plurality of hollow needles to the bristles. Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,553 to Chaudhri, depicts a toothbrush having a ram for expelling toothpaste through a passage to the bristle end of the brush where the toothpaste enters through channels adjacent the bristles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,088 to Owens discloses a toothbrush with multiple pumping stations while U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,556 to Stewart discloses a fluid supply that extends into the bristle head.
Other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,769 to Tortorice; U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,487 to Ledet; U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,046 to Eguchi; U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,819 to Endo; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,728 to Kuo.
applicant""s invention, however, is uniquely different from the prior art patents and has advantages thereover in ease and desirability of use and cost.
This invention is a portable toothbrush that is easy to use and disposable. The toothbrush comprises a plastic head having bristles protruding outwardly from one side at a right angle and a sealed plastic bubble or reservoir containing water on the other side. The bristles contain dehydrated toothpaste that is moistened by pressing the plastic bubble that breaks a seal and releases water through a plurality of channels in the plastic head to the bristles.
The head is joined to an intermediate coupling portion at one end. An elongated hollow handle is mounted to the other end of the intermediate portion. The handle is detachable and contains water or mouthwash that is used during or after a brushing operation. The moistening of the bristles with water from the plastic bubble rather than depending on saliva provides better brushing and a more satisfying experience.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a new and improved disposable toothbrush.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved portable toothbrush having a water supply on the head that is readily channeled to the bristles.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved portable toothbrush that includes a self-moistening head with dehydrated toothpaste on the bristles and an end handle portion with a water supply contained therein and readily detachable.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a new and improved disposable toothbrush having a sealed water supply mounted on the head to moisten bristles with dehydrated toothpaste through a plurality of channels when the plastic seal is broken by pressing a compressible plastic bubble encompassing the water supply and providing a further water supply in a detachable handle.